Question: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 6$ and $b = 8$. $6$ $a$ $^2 + 5$ $b$ $ - 5$
Explanation: Substitute $6$ for ${a}$ and $8$ for ${b}$ $ = 6{(6)}^2 + 5{(8)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(36) + 5{(8)} - 5 $ $ = 216 + 40 - 5 $ $ = 251$